The Pirates and the Mafia
by queen of terror
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan daughter of a Chief Swan and kidnapped by the Italian Pirates that work for the Volturi Mafia why? who knows. what will happen when she falls in love with one of the pirates? ...sorry bad at summaries please read pretty good. EXB story
1. Chapter 1

**Is this a joke?**

**(BPOV)**

I woke up to the sound of Charlie's cruiser tires leaving the driveway. Ya, my dad the cop was on his way to work while his only daughter was left alone to a empty house.

Ring, Ring …

I got up out of my bed to answer the phone really, who would call this early. I turned to look at the time and was surprised. Wow it was 5:30 a.m. gosh did Charlie leave early.

"Hello, Swan residence" I said trying to surpass a yawn of exhaustion.

"You will have two minutes to get you're luggage ready if you do not do as told you will have to wear whatever you have on for the next year." the voice on the phone said with a heavy accent.

" Hey is this a joke I'm really not in the mood for stuff like this at 5:30 in the morning" as I finished saying this I realized that the mystery person had already hung up. Ok if this is for real I think I should get started on packing because that voice was dead serious. I needed to leave a note for Charlie I was his whole world right now after my mother left him a year ago.

I grabbed everything that I found necessary just in case this was real I also tried to stuff nearly all my clothes in the two suite cases I owned . As the two minutes came to an end I was really getting scared and as I thought this I heard the door slam open downstairs. I had to put the note somewhere they couldn't find it and somewhere only Charlie would look. I decided to leave it next to his uniform that was in my closet. I hoped he was going to be okay I really don't care what happens to me I just want him to be safe.

"Dove è la ragazza?"*I heard a man say. Oh god there here, as I ran to hide I could hear my heart pounding through my ears. Heavy footsteps followed after the man spoke and another voice of a male.

"Non so che stiamo andando ad essere in ritardo."* this voice was lower and more gentle it almost seemed soothing. I gathered up the courage and told myself to just get it over with. I knew this was stupid but what is life without chances. I closed my eyes and held my breath as I turned the nob of the door and steped into the hallway were two men stood with hand guns…..

* * *

* " where is the girl?"

*" I don't know but we are going to be late."

**Please review its my first story!!!!!!!XD**


	2. Another tiring job

**Another tiring job**

**(EPOV)**

Ahhhh, this annoys me we always have boring jobs but right when I get to have a date with a hot girl the flippin mafia has to call to give us an exciting one that ruins all my plans.

"Aaawww Edward come on loosen up we are about to kidnap la policía sirve daughter!!" Emmet said with a child's enthusiasm.

"Emmet you know that I don't like kidnappings its so boring plus I wonder why Carlisle wants a teenage _Americana _girl"

"Well quite complaining cuz its time to go have your gun" Emmet said know in a way too serious tone for him.

"Ya, ya I got it lets go" I said. Who ever this girl was I feel real real bad for her.

* * *

As we climbed up the stairs Emmet was acting like a child although he sounded serious knowing him for a long time I could tell he was filled with enthusiasm. "Dove è la ragazza?" he asked in Italian so the girl wouldn't understand…if she was still their.

"Non so che stiamo andando ad essere in ritardo." I said a little annoyed. If we screwed this up we were dead literally.

As we continued to ascend up the stairs we heard a door knob turn and then came out a girl not just any girl a really, really hot girl. At that point I barely realized we were holding up our guns and aiming it to her head and heart.

"What do you want?" she said with a strong voice all though you could hear it quiver slightly. Well I was impressed most of our victims just…faint.

**(BPOV)**

Both men looked at me in mere shock although men was the wrong word they both looked around my age. Either there Juveniles or this is a joke, and I cant stand retarded jokes like these. "What do you want?" I repeated. The bronze haired guy, dude whatever he is looked like he snapped back to reality.

"oh do you have your stuff ready?" he asked with a clear and thick Italian accent.

"Hey is this a joke or something cuz you just woke me up from a real good dream ok" I could hear my anger spilling out in my voice like dripping venom. But what made it worse was that the big guy started chuckling. "ok get the hell out im through with your little prank"

"oh hahaha no, no, no, you are coming with us" after that everything went black.

* * *

_**HEY YOU GUYS SORRY MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN ACTIN DUMB LATELY ANDD IVE BEEN REALLY BUSSY TOO. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	3. Idiot!

_**Idiot!!!!**_

_(EPOV)_

Great! Just Fabulous! Whey top go Emmet, he just knocked out that poor girl when we could have settled this in an easy manner. I swear Emmet is going to be the death of me.

"Earth to Edward!" Hollered Emmet in my ear.

"No emmet look what you did and now were gonna look even more suspicious with this girls limp body way to go!" I said but I wasn't even close to cool yet.

"Hey, hey bro don't worry Big E has it under control" he bent down and picked up the girl she looked totally lifeless. This was gonna be very interesting.

"get her bags porfa vor"

"ok ok im goin" I got her bags and made sure all the things she would need were there which unsurprisingly weren't. I went down the stairs and nodded at Emmet. He went first and made sure no one was looking and after the coast was clear he semi half joged and walked to the car, but in the middle of me putting the bags in the trunk and him carrying/dragging her to the car a guy had to come. Great.

"hey who are you guys and why are you putting Bella in a car" Emmet being the dumb donkey he is just looked at me.

"Oh Bella did notz tell you we are her cousinz from Italia Buenavertie"

"No she didn't but that still doesn't explain why shes asleep and you guys are puttting her in the car"

"oh wellz she waz very grouchy as you Americanos say and so we let her fallz asleep and we did her the honor of caring her here and she is goinz to Italia with us" he eyed us for about a minute which was like a millennium for us until he seemed to finally give in.

"Ok but tell her to call me when she wakes up got it?"

"Abzolutly"I said with a smile. Emmet just looked at me with thank you eyes but he knew he was gonna pay for being such an idiot!

(EMPOV)

We got in the car and I knew I just knew I was screwed.

"Idiota!"

"Hey it would have worked out if it weren't for that little mutt"

"Ya,ya, ya lets just get to the jet they'll be waiting"

"ok"…..

"hey is that cop following us?"

"Emmet please don't tell me this is happening"

"Its uhh Happening" I pulled the car to the side and sure enough that big donut cop followed great now im really screwed because the cop looks like the girls dad from the portfolio….

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun sorry about the cliff hanger but o was writing this at 12 lovely a.m. so plz forgive me!!


	4. The cop and the idiot named Jacob

**OMG! Thanks for the reviews you guys awesome! Well here's the fourth Chapter and if you guys have any ideas please share. THANK!**

_**-JoJo **_

_(Live or Let Die by Paul McCartney)_

**Dirty Tracks!**

**(EPOV)**

Great just fantastic what is this karma or something cuz right now were better off being road kill. I turn my head thinking as quickly as possible thinking what to do. The cop had turned around to get something he had forgotten.

"Hey Emmet, I'ma go to the back and pretend to be asleep say that were on a road trip to uhh, uhh, California from Seattle. Ok… oh give me your black jacket hurry he's coming thank god for the tinted windows!"

I climbed to the back seat quickly and put the seat belt and put the jacket on the girls head and I reclined on the seat so that we looked like a couple sleeping in the back seat. In a way I'm happy Emmet knocked her out.

**(CharliePOV)**

Teens these days didn't have a respect for the law at all they are always speeding and driving unsafely. And here's a great example of one a black Mercedes guardian just sped bye me like there was no tomorrow. Geesh like this crap of a car could compare to that. I turned on the lights and went after them and to my surprise they actually pulled over which was a let down because I'm pretty sure most of the cops here in forks haven't experienced a code before. I got down and was halfway to the car when I remembered that I forgot my ticket thingy I never really bothered to memorize the name.

**(EPOV)**

Ohhh my God, he's coming I could here is boots crunching on the gravel. This is not going to be good if he figures out that we have his daughter he's probably going to throw his entire cop unit on to us. Not that it's a problem more like our cover is blown and the Russians and Italians are going have to clean up a lot of blood after we leave.

"Hello son know do you know why I pulled you over?" I heard the cop say.

"Ummm because… I …was speeding" Emmet said even though it sounded more like a question. Typical Emmet.

"Yes exactly well here is a ticket and I'm going to have to see your license… and… that's it plese drive safely"

"You got it"

Wow that was actually… not that bad. Ok Emmet lets get going god I wish you could read my mind!

**(JPOV)**

I don't know why but I have a really bad feeling after I left Bella's house those guys looked nothing like her except for their paleness. I cant take it it looked more like they were taking her by forceor something I have to call Charlie mayb he could tell me it's true… and if not im the biggest retard on this galaxy.

I picked p the phone and dialed his cop number…

"Hello Chief Swan who am I speaking with?"

"Hey Charlie umm look I have a bad feeling about Bella did she bye any chance umm happen to be going on a trip to Italy with … umm some cousins?"

"….What are you talking about Jacob?" his voice sounded shaky and official im the biggest idiot to exist.

"Well I went by your house and there were some guys there that said that they were her cousins and that she was going to Italy with them im really sorry I should have seen throug it please call every cop you know please"

" I will don't worry.. Its not your fault bye I have to go check the house" the line went dead. This really cant be happening and if it is Bella is probably going to get killed if theres any gun fight…if they find the guys.

____________________________________________________________________:)

_**Hey you guys sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I'm super stressed in school right know so I'm trying to update as soon as I can so bare with me. love you guys please review. **_


	5. My Baby Girl

Omg you guys I love those reviews and you guys of course who could forget you readers hahaha. Please, please don't be afraid to criticize my story please and yay I'm so happy a week and a half of school left which means…yes you are correct ding ding ding more chapters sooner! Hey to all of you reviewers a special thanks to you guys I don't think I would have kept going without you.

Love always

-Jojo (a.k.a. Queen of Terror)

**(CharliePOV)**

**No No No! my little girl why would Jacob wait this long to tell me and how the hell would he think that she has Italian relatives she doesn't even really look that Italian except for her name and hair and eyes oh god ya, know I know why he believed those idiots! I have to get home!**

**I sped to the house and saw that her truck was still there but the screen door was a little ajar not good. Where was my little girl I opened the door cautiously with my gun ready just in case if there was someone there. "Bella! Where are you?" there was no reply. She had to be here this is my little girl where talking about Bella the one who can throw the biggest tantrums and wont let anyone tell her what to do. For Christ sakes she is here I kept telling myself. But the evidence that no one was there was clear enough and enough proof that my baby girl was gone. I slumped to the ground and began to sob. **

"**Chief Swan we have a complaint that a black Mercedes guardian with tinted black windows is speeding with the name plaits of 'Italia MFP'"**

**I just sat there not wanting to think my baby girl was gone all I wanted to do was catch those bastards who took her from me she was all that I have left.**

"**chief Swan do you copy, Mercedes guardian, black, tinted windows, plates read 'Italia MFP' do you copy sir"**

**Those asses were Italian and anyone in forks would not be driving around a Mercedes let alone a guardian that's not even out in the U.S. All of a sudden everything came together like one great puzzle solved well more like a piece. **

"**I copy code three my daughter was kidnapped from a special source I know that they are Italian"**

"**Roger that Chief" Lieutenant Roger said. I have to call Jacob and see what care those, those bastards were driving but im pretty sure that was the car and if they did have my baby girl they were going to pray when all hell broke out.**

**(EPOV)**

"**Hey Emmet slow it down there going to stop us again and this time were not going to be so lucky" I practically yelled at my brother, well he's more like my personal **_**idiota **_

"**no they wont little brother because bye the time they come were going to be in the jet baby!"**

"**haha and what if were not what then were not supposed to make big commotion remember" you could hear the annoyance in my voice becoming more and more noticeable with each word I said. And to make matters worse there was a cop right behind us!… wait holy shit no frkn way there's five to ten cops following us!**

"**EMMET IDIOTA QUE TE DIJE!"(emmet you idiot what did I tell you) dammit dammit dammit!**

"**Drive faster Emmet!" he was starting to look serious which ment he was nervouse but totally serious now he was killer emmet right now and for sure ass hell people were gonna get hurt if they tride to stop us.**

**OMG you guys summer is almost here anyway please review sorry about the cliffy but I need ya'll to help me come up with some ideas with a battle and I need people to vote if you want someone to die ahhemjacobahhemm well if you want to vote just click on the review button down there and say yes if you do want someone to die or no if you don't. GO HAWKS BASEBALL WOOTWOOT! **


	6. Short Chapter :

(EMPOV)

"Banal na tae Alice ay karapatan dam kaunti pixie" **(holy shit Alice was right dam little pixie) **Alice, Alice she had that little dam talent of knowing things just like the cops today . Well at least she told us that if what she said did come true to go to The Pack in La Push.

" Hahaha, sì sono d'accordo che bambina è una palla dispari" **(yes I agree that little girl is a odd ball ) **Edward said and that was a perfect description of my little sister.

"Did you call Sam.?" he asked but this time he was the little brother that I feared… the killer…

"No but I txted him the number three and he knows that his signal but I hope he sticks with it and its time to lose these bastards"

"ok lets get the plan in action"

* * *

_**Ya ya I know it's a short chapter but im tired and I promised someone I would update tonight hehe "D anyway a special thanks to warrior girl and hey dude sometin is gonna me named after you kk. Later ya'll! Please Review !  
**_


	7. The Great Escape

_**Hey you guys well I need you guys to help me out here ok ily guys so plz review!**_

(SPOV)

_Buzz Buzzz_

_Hmm I wonder whose txting me in the middle of a meeting I better check it out it might be important._

_Italians:_

_3!_

_1300_

Ughhhh great timing Italians if I ever get caught helping the mafia my military career is sooo over and I cant let that happen but if I don't help they will kill my family.

"Emerald Uley, we are waiting for you to return to the meeting"

"Yes, private give me five minutes I have a family emergency, my deepest apologies."

"Sir, Yes Sir"

When the door closed I I dialed the packs number.

Ring….

"Hello"

"Paul number three activated I got it two minutes ago they will be there soon and don't get caught"

"Got you Boss" the line went dead…

Ok know back to the meeting where were deciding how to stop the Italian and Russian mafia haha the irony. I opened the door and all eyes were on me.

"Sorry Boys family emergency Emily was sent to the hospital,… Know back to business, we hear a local group called the pack is at large and the Italian and Russia mafia are being united as one so what do you have"

"Well Emerald we know that the packs leader is called the Alpha wolf but that's all the information we are able to get they have tight security and work almost like the government which is surprising" I smiled at this but low key so they wouldn't know I like hearing that our pack was that good and had them on the run.

"Ok what about the Mafia?"

"Now the Mafia is different there leader is Aro but it seems that he is not the only leader and there umm is some evidence that uhh" you could tell that the commander was getting nervous he was sweating heavily "they have an army and nuclear weapons and rumors have it that they are strong enough to start a WW3 and win it"

The room went silent, so that meant that the pack was in the best hands possible bye helping thee Mafia. The police did not stand a chance.

(PPOV)

"Hey Jacob we got a call from the Boss its time to prove yourself remember we talked about something called number three?" the kid was scared shitless you could so tell but he has to prove himself.

"uhh ok but can you tell me again wats gonna happen"

"Nope I cant proby hey and just to let you know the job comes before anyone else ok even if its some one close" Poor kid doesn't know that Bella's the damsel being taken but then again our families come first.

"ummmm ok" he nodded but he was confused that much was obvious.

"Ok lets go kid" we went outside and everyone was running to their posts and all the families were locking their doors and putting down their blinds. If things got ugly they would be okay and wouldn't have to see the battle. In the distance you could here the cops sirens getting closer.

(EPOV)

Hahahaha the cops were getting frustrated while we were under the tunnel that when we put the car on automatic pilot and got out and made it crash with the three fake bodies that would burn beyond dental records oh you know what I actually really do love my job. I had put my I pod on and Ride of the Valkries by wagner was playing it was the perfect song for today haha. Now we were headed towards La Push in a old chevy truck that barely went 60 mph oh the agony. As we headed towards the beach you could see all the police surrounding our burning car. Rosalie was going to have our heads. That was one of her favorite cars. Ughhh oh well. We arrived at the beach where there was a jet waiting for us but the kid from earlier was there the one we told we were Isabella's cousins.

(JPOV)

I Know this job is super important if I don't prove myself I wont be part of the pack and I already know to much so either they will kill me or I don't know. But im still confuse on what Paul said ughh these people confuse me oh well I better get ready cuz the people are getting out of the car. Hhhmmmm I wonder …..HOLY SHIT FUCK!….. No frikin way those were the guys from earlier at Bella's house and there carrying limp Bella onto the jet no they cant do this I have to get her. I turned around and saw Paul look at me and shake his head …what! He knew this was going to happen so that why he told me all that shit about family and proving myself. Im going to kill him even if it kills me one day and im going to bring Bella back.

(POV)

That probie is going to ruin it for us if he goes and tries to stop them they would kill him without a second thought and he doesn't understand that this is necessary. If we want to survive and keep our families safe we have to do what we hate the most follow orders.

(CPOV)

My little girl is dead they were in the car but maybe it's not them. I felt a little shred of hope fill me but I couldn't let it get too big…

_-.-

I hope you guys liked this chapter and hey I wrote it when I was supposed to be studying for finals….. Then again ima procrastinator hahaha lol please review and hehe lemons might be coming just a warning -.-' oh the song "ride of the valkries" does not belong to me even tho I wish it did haha.


	8. Classified

**Hey you guys sorry I haven't updated its been crazy lately I actually lost my thumb drive that had all the chapters so imagine lookin for it when it's the size of your thumb haha anyway heres the eighth chapter! Oh and this is a chapter that will help you understand some things such as the families and Code three and the plans behind it.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET **

Regarding the Russian and Italian Mafia

** Family Tree**

**Parents**: Ocatavia Cullen (?-?) -Marc Anthony Volturi (?-?)*

**Children:**

Marcus Volturi successor of the Volturi Mafia (?- )

Aro Volturi successor of the Volturi Mafia (?- )

Caius Volturi successor of the Volturi Mafia (?- )

Carlisle Cullen-Volturi successor of the Cullen Mafia (?- )

**Grandchildren:**

Emmet A. Cullen - son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen-

Edward A. Cullen - Successor & Son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen-

Alice M. Volturi -Daughter of Cauis Volturi-

Rosalie O. Volturi -Daughter of Marcus Volturi-

Jasper O. Volturi -Son of Marcus Volturi-

Isabella Marie Volturi -Successor & Daughter of Aro Volturi- M*

**Couples:**

Carlisle - Esme Cullen

Aro - Suplicia Volturi

Marcus - Didyme Volturi

Cauis - Athenodora Volturi

Emmet - Rosalie Cullen/Volturi ( N.C.*)

Jasper - Alice Cullen/Volturi ( N.C.*)

**Romanovs **

Esme Anastasia Romanov (?- )

Athenodora Olga Romanov (?- )

Didyme Tatiana Romanov (?- )

(_Daughters of Nicholas and Alexandra Romanov of Russia_)

*N.C. = No Children.

*M= Missing.

*(?-?)= Date of Birth and Death.

_Property of Volterra_

**CODE 3**

Code three is the code that when activated the Volturi and Cullen Mafia will either assist or be assisted by the Pack a local underground organization in North America. Thus by activation the three organizations will become allies and will help benefit in arms deals, Drug deals, and any other deals that are approved of. Each will stand by each other if harm comes to one and they will keep each others secrets to the grave. All who are in the organization will know of this papers contents and if anyone reveals this information it will lead to the execution of the culprit the word is law and the law will be followed.

- Volturi & Cullen Mafia

- The Pack

_Carlisle Cullen_ ( Carlisle Cullen -Mafia-)

_Aro V._ (Aro Volturi -Mafia-)

_S.M. _(S.M. - The Pack-)

Signatures approval of CODE 3.

**Okay the nick names for the Cullen's are the following I just wanted to make them sound more Italian and stuff so I changed them.**

**Emmet Alexander Cullen Edward Anthony Cullen**

**Alice Mia Volturi Rosalie Octavia Volturi**

**Jasper Octavian Volturi Isabella Marie Volturi**

**Oh and another thing Esme is actually a Romanov (Royalty from Russia). **

** PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

(BPOV)

I woke up to the sound of a ding and shaking was I in a car? Is this a earthquake? Nope it isn't and how did I get here im supposed to be home ughhh . I opened my eyes and guess wat I was in a plain great what the hell is going on I sat up only to see two guys eating grapes and drinking wine they almost looked like Greek gods…. Wait Greek gods **there my kidnappers and that's how I got here! **I could feel my heart soaring with fear already and I also felt angry and before I knew what I was doing I said…

" Hey Bronzy what the hell am I doing here?" both the guys looked at me with shocked and surprised faces what they've never heard a girl curse at least a little?

"umm ummm well now that you are … awake from you're slumber we can talk" he kept stealing glances at the other guy who reminded me of Hercules. I don't remember even falling asleep I remember everything going pitch black but not falling asleep and I have a big bump on my head so sum it up and ok I get what happened.

"Hey thanks for the bump Hercules I think you must have hit a all time low to hit a girl what would Esme say…wait who the hell is Esme way to go jackass now my minds screwed" I was rubbing my head and trying to think how the hell I got that name and why did an image of a woman with butterscotch eyes pop up in my head? This guy must have hit me really hard.

"Wait how in the world do you now my mom? And no it wasn't an all time low I uhh did it without thinking hehe"

"Emmet shutup we need to talk to her first ok and explain the situation…" he looked away and looked right into my eyes with full force his green eyes were kinda scary looking, but yet so cute… woah there Bella this is your kidnapper focus focus.

"Well were in our private jet and we will be taking you back home you're mother and father sent us to get you and were cousins so ya and I am truly sorry for what EMMET did to you" He looked sincere about it.

"Wait but you just kidnapped me from my dad Charlie Swan chief of police in Forks hello he's my biological dad and Renee Swan is my mom so I don't have a clue about what your talking about plus both my parents where only children and my grandparents so I don't have any cousins" out of no where I got a massive headache I felt my self slide to the floor vaguely aware of what was going on around me since the pain was getting worse and worse

"Hey whats wrong with her Edward we need to get her to the hospital im soo sorry mi princessa, pappa will kill us Edward if shes hurt.."

"Shutup will you Emmet im trying to see whats wrong plus its your fault"

"I know but I really wasn't thinking,… im so sorry Isabella por favor be ok we just got you back"

"Emmet shutup she probably cant hear you, you big goon" I had enough they were making my headache worse even though it was actually getting better in a way.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DON'T YOU SEE THAT MY HEAD HURTS LIKE A B**** AND I FORGIVE YOU EMMET BUT FOR CHRIST SAKES SHUT UP FOR ONCE YOU BIG GOOF!" I opened my eyes to see if my words had gone though his head and had been understood all this screaming at some Hercules was making me feel soo good right now ha-ha he actually looked scared shitless cuz I used the voice that my dad taught me when he explained to me how to govern people …wait govern and where is this memory coming from ok bella relax

"Oh My God ! Emmet your cursed Aro is going to be furious with you"

"Why? Because I nocked her out?"

"That's one reason and the other reason is because you brought HER back" they both looked at each other and fear was evident in there faces and who ever this girl was I gave her props for scaring them but on second thought he hit me so that means that HER is me omg im scary good. Know that I was more relaxed or mad I remembered everything like I don't know it was like when people say that when you die you're life flashes before your eyes well it did but I was not dying it was just memories coming back. But how could I have forgotten all of this my family friends who I was or am but why and how? In a low whisper I said

"Emmet, Edward why did pappa make you bring me what has happened to me and I want to see mamma I miss them please please explain whats going on" by the end of what I said I was already in tears and I went and sat on Edwards lap and hugged him he stiffened at first but then hugged me back it was just like old times…

(Flashback)

"Pappa wheres Edward?" my four year old self asked

"Princessa he is in his room with the others"

"May I go and talk to him about Lucita?" I needed to talk to my best friend about my dog who had just died I couldn't cry in front of pappa he wanted me to be tough so I could be a strong ruler.

"Of course Isabella"

"Gtratzie Pappa" I bowed and left the throne room and entered into the main room corridors for us children I opened Edwards room and saw everyone there but I needed to be alone with him. Alice jumped up and grabbed Jaspers arm and bowed along with everyone.

"Bella we will be going may we be excused?" she always knew what I wanted before I even asked.

"Of course thank you" I gave her a hug before all four of them left Edward looked at me and motioned me to come to him. But instead I ran to him and sat on his lap and let out all the tears I had been holding in.

"Whats wrong Bella?"

"Lucita died Edward she was sick the animal doctors told me but I know that that's not true she was only a year old"

"its ok Bella everything will be fine shes in a … better place know"

"ok" I sat on his lap and cried all day until exhausted we fell asleep we were incepperable he was my shoulder to cry on and my rock.

(End of flashback)

- (-.-) (-.-) (-O-)_

hey im so sorry guys ive been really lazy i no u should hate me i don't blame you thanks to those for sticking with me. oh and the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer.


End file.
